


People Are Problems

by GayvinFree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gang!AU, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayvinFree/pseuds/GayvinFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin, I'll give you all of this money to kill them."</p><p>Based on something Ryan said in the last Minecraft Monopoly Let's Play and the Fake AH Crew AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Are Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I made based on the Fake AH Crew AU and something Ryan said in the last Minecraft Monopoly Let's Play. Beware, there's lots of cursing, mentions of blood, etc  
> TW for character death  
> The typical stuff for a GTA AU, right?  
> The writing quality is a bit low and the whole thing is rather rushed, but this was just a side project to take my mind off of a much bigger story I have in the works.

Ryan held out a small briefcase that was surely stuffed with money. If what he said was true it was more cash than what the Fake AH Crew got in their last four heists put together. God knows how Ryan got that kind of money.

"You see, I can't do it myself. They'll be expecting that. Ever since I tried to get rid of Ray they've kept me under watch like this. They'll never suspect you."

"I can't do it. I mean, they're our friends! Practically our brothers at this point. I can't kill them!"

Ryan shrugged. "Ten million for one man. Are you sure you wouldn't take it? I don't need _all_ of them dead. Just one. Make it look like an accident. God knows we've been close to losing someone every heist. If we hadn't been lucky you'd probably be dead seventeen times over by now."

Gavin's eyes were locked on the briefcase. "Why? Why do you want this?

"People are problems, Gavin. The more people there are, the less each person gets. The success of the Fake AH Crew depends on profits and we haven't had much of those recently, have we?"

The foreigner was silent for a moment, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. "I'll...I'll do it."

Ryan nodded curtly, sliding the briefcase across the table towards Gavin. "You can choose who you want to eliminate. Anyone but myself. Do not tell. If you tell anyone, or fail to complete the mission within a month and spend the money? Well... there's never a guarantee you'll make it out of our next heist, right?"

Gavin swallowed thickly, his fingers wrapped tightly around the briefcase's handle as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Gavin's voice was panicked, rising higher with each word. Gunshots were coming faster now from the van speeding towards their immobile car. "I don't know how to drive!"

Michael sputtered from the passenger seat, his shot and bleeding right leg all but forgotten. "What the- what do you mean you don't know how to fuckin' drive? You can fly a goddamn fighter jet how can you not drive a car?!"

"I never learned! Why don't _you_ drive?!"

Michael heard bullets pinging against the bulletproof windows of the car and hoped it would hold long enough for Gavin to get his shit together. "If you _haven't noticed,_ my right leg is bleeding all over the damn car mat; I can't drive with this."

"What should I do, then?" Gavin's left hand rested uncertainly on the steering wheel, the right clutching the keys in the ignition.

"You've seen people drive. Just do it! It's not that fucking hard," Michael reached over with a hiss of pain and pulled Gavin's hand off the keys and turned the car on himself.

A high pitched nervous whine emanated from Gavin's throat but he shifted the car into gear and pressed down on the gas...

Sending them hurtling backwards into the attacker's van. The force of the oncoming vehicle sent their reinforced car fishtailing, and Gavin screeched at the impact.

"You put it in fucking _reverse_! What the hell are you doing?"

"I can fix it, Michael! I can fix it-"

The car sped forwards with a jerk and unintelligible loud noises flooded from Gavin's mouth as they zig zagged down the road at break-neck pace.

"Well this is one way to lose 'em," Michael grimaced as he was slammed into the side door, his seatbelt failing to stop his body's movements from Gavin's frantic driving. The sharp turns and unplanned detours Gavin made had left the van in the dust.

"I'm going up Chiliad," Gavin's words slid from gritted teeth as he struggled to control the car they stole from the rival gang whose members were currently pursuing them.

"I'm going the right way, right?"

"It's a giant-ass mountain you can't miss it."

 _"Am I going the right way_?!"

"Yes!"

"How am I supposed to tell?"

"There's a gigantic fucking mountain looming over the city in front of us; that's how you tell!"

"Right."

* * *

 

Gavin slumped down in his seat, shaking from adrenaline and terror. The car chase left him drained and Michael almost felt bad for him.

"Maybe you should learn to drive so something like this doesn't happen again. If I'm disabled or not here and you've gotta get away-"

Gavin cut him off with a tired sigh. "You won't be here next time."

"Well no shit I won't be out with you I'll be recovering from a bullet hole in my calf."

"No," the Brit said, his voice laden with a somber weight. "You won't be anywhere after this."

Michael's heart skipped a beat. What was Gavin implying?

"God," a shaky breathy laugh muted the end of the word. "I don't want to do this."

"Are you," Michael paused, his mind racing too fast to voice his thoughts. "Are you going to kill me? Why the fuck-"

Gavin's answer was made clear by him pulling his handgun off his belt and clicking off the safety. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Every bit of Michael screamed at him to get out of the car and run, but the burn in his leg informed him that he would be unable to go far. Instead he settled for pressing himself into the door, getting himself as far from Gavin as he could. As if that would help.

"If you wanted me dead you could've left me to the gang earlier."

"No."

"Well, why the hell not? I'd be dead either goddamn way. I can't believe..."

"It has to be me. That was the deal, Michael. I've gotta honor the deal."

Terror turned to anger deep in Michael's chest. "You're taking side-jobs, aren't you? Gone back to being a merc! What, the money from the Crew wasn't _enough_ for you? I expected this from Ryan, maybe. But not you. Are you so desperate you've gotta betray your own for cash?! Me? Your-"

Gavin cut Michael off, his body tremoring like a scared chihuahua. "I've made a _mistake_ , Michael! I've made a mistake and took the money and now all I can do is carry out the deed," Michael's ally squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as if trying to block out reality. "No. I can fix it. I can fix it, Michael. You don't have to die."

"You took the money. They'll kill you if you don't do what you promised. Right?"

"Right. I...God I don't know what to do. I... I'm so sorry. I never should have taken the job. He said I could chose who to... I have to...I have to..."

Gavin exhaled, his eyes turned to his target. His throat worked as if he meant to say something else but in the end he decided against it.

With a shaking hand Gavin raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered the windshield and for one stricken heartbeat, all was silent.

"NO!"

The handgun dropped to the floor with a muffled thump. The man surged forwards from his seat to take the body in his arms.

"No. No, no goddamnit no. I didn't...God, please. Please, I'm sorry. Please just don't...no."

A sob rose in the man's throat and there in that car parked on Mount Chiliad a scream rang out. A scream of agony and grief and rage and blood, the scream of one who had lost a loved one.

"Why couldn't you just _kill me_?"


End file.
